Gone
by MissFiyerabaMeponineSherlock
Summary: Eponine takes the shot meant for Marius, Marius notices this and hits the guy that shot Eponine in the face with his torch before forcing the National Guard to fall back and rushing to Eponine's side. Movie-verse.


**Hey guys! So while I was watching Les Mis last night, I noticed that Marius whacks a National Guardsman in the face with his torch (If you wish to see this awesomeness, type into youtube: Marius hits a National Guardsman with his torch) and then I realised, **_**wait, he just hit the guy that shot Eponine! **_**So now I'm writing this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis or the characters**

Eponine watched as Marius started to climb the barricade, a powder keg under one of his arms. As he neared the top, she noticed a musket aimed at him. Eponine hurried forward, climbing quickly up the barricade and grabbed the muzzle of the musket and guiding it over to herself. The National Guardsman pulled the trigger. Eponine gasped in pain. Marius saw all of this out of the corner of his eye. But he knew that he couldn't do anything to help his best friend just yet, though he was mentally screaming. He had to get the National Guard to fall back or else the barricade would be taken.

When he reached the top, he grabbed a torch and held it up.

"Fall back–" then he noticed that the National Guardsman standing in front of him was the bastard that shot Eponine. He whacked him in the face with the torch, causing him to fall all the way down the barricade, "Fall back or I blow up the barricade!" he exclaimed, hold both the torch and the powder keg up. One of the National Guardsmen scoffed, clearly not believing him.

"Blow it up and take yourself with it." he said. Marius nodded and started to lower the torch to the powder keg.

"And myself with it." he said.

"FALL BACK!" The National Guard did as told and fell back. The barricade was temporarily saved.

Marius started back down the barricade, hearing shouts of 'you saved us!' and 'you could have gotten us killed!' or 'my life is not yours to risk, Marius!' But Marius barely payed attention to them. He looked around for Eponine and, once he saw her, he hurried over. He hadn't noticed she was even at the barricade until he'd seen her take the shot that was meant for him.

"Eponine, what are you doing here?" he asked her quietly. She held out a letter to him.

"It's from Cosette." she said. "I kept it from you..." Marius took the letter. "I'm sorry." He didn't care about the letter at that moment. The letter could not have been the reason that she had come to the barricade. Then he saw her wound and he noticed just how bad it was.

"'Ponine, what have you done?" his voice was barely more than a whisper. Why had she saved him? He sat down next to her and took her in his arms. Eponine smiled at him, though it was a pained smile. She could see the worry in his eyes, as well as the tears. But he shouldn't be crying, not her Marius. That wasn't right. He shouldn't cry because of her. It started to rain softly.

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius." she whispered, "I don't feel any pain." It was a lie, of course, but Eponine didn't want him to feel guilty or for him to worry about her. She was, in truth, in quite a bit of pain. She knew that she was dying, that she couldn't be saved. "A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now." She smiled at him again before convulsing in pain. "You're here... that's all I need to know!" She was in Marius' arms. She knew she would die happy. He was holding her and gazing at her with such profound compassion. "And you will keep me safe... and you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow." Marius refused to believe that his best friend was dying. She wasn't even supposed to be at the barricade! She... she couldn't die!

"But you will live, 'Ponine." he murmured, "Dear God above! If I could close your wounds with words of love." But even love could do nothing for her. She was there, dying, in his arms. This would be the last time he would ever talk to her, the last time he would ever see life in her eyes.

"Just hold me now and let it be... shelter me, comfort me..." She convulsed in pain again. Marius held her close, tears falling from his eyes. He knew that he couldn't help her, all he could do now was comfort her and be there for her in her last moment.

"Hushabye, dear Eponine." he sang softly.

"So don't you fret, Monsieur Marius," She was in unbearable pain.

"You won't feel any pain."

"I don't feel any pain."

"A little fall of rain," they sang together. Eponine's voice was getting weaker and weaker.

"Can hardly hurt you now."

"Can hardly hurt me now." Eponine gasped in pain and convulsed again.

"I'm here." Marius said in the tenderest of voices. Eponine smiled what would be her last smile.

"That's all I... need... to... know..." she breathed. "And you will keep me safe..."

"And I will stay with you," Tears fell from his bright green eyes. Eponine would be gone soon and he knew it. He was going to lose his best friend! And it was because of him, he was the one who should have been dying. Not Eponine.

"And you... will keep... me... close..."

"'Til you are sleeping." he held her close, her head resting against his chest. She pulled back slightly to look at him.

"And rain..."

"And rain..." he echoed.

"Will make... the flowers..."

"Will make the flowers..." Marius whispered. Eponine leaned forward, like she was about to kiss him, but she never got the chance to. She died before their lips met. "Grow..." Marius finished. And he was left, holding the dead body of his best friend. He kissed her forehead softly. "Oh God, 'Ponine..."

She was gone.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that... perhaps 'enjoy' isn't the right word to use after writing a death scene... hmm...**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
